We Survived The First Year
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: It's Maeli's frist brithday!Flack/Angell. Part of "Little Moments Like That" Companion piece to the Smacked fic "Get Togethers"


**A/N Another piece in the "Little Moments Like That Series"! It's Maeli's first birthday! ALSO...there is a cute SAMCKED companion fic to this piece called "Get Togethers"...Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The murderers seemed relentless, they had kept don at work all night and he was supposed to spend the day preparing for Maeli's birthday party the following day. Unfortunately he was utterly exhausted. He trudged through the apartment door. Before he could process what was happening, Jess was on him, pining him to the wall. Her lips sought out his. They met for a searing kiss.

"Well hi there" he laughed when they finally broke apart.

"How dare you leave me alone all night" She growled playfully.

"Never again" He promised. Jess took his gun and his badge and went to lock them up. Don watched his wife walk away noticing for the first time she was only in a worn t-shirt and black panties. He took a deep breath and followed her down the hall. Before he reached their bedroom, she was on him again with another kiss. This time he pressed against her until she was backed against the wall. Jess made quick work of his buttons and dropped his shirt to the floor; next she turned her attention to his belt. Don took his turn and pulled the old t-shirt over her head. His breath caught as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her off the ground and carrying her to the bedroom.

"Is Maeli still sleeping?" Don asked as his mind cleared after the fact.

"She's not here, Mac picked her up before you got home." Jess explained.

"Mac has her?" He was confused.

"Yeah, wanted to give us sometime to get her party together" She elaborated, climbing back on top of him.

"Well, we're doing a good job of that" He joked, kissing her slowly.

"It's not going to take all day, we just need to make a list and run some errands, that's pretty much it." Jess stated.

"Remember, your loving husband has been up all night and has to be a work early tomorrow." Don sighed.

"If you help me make the list, you can sleep while I run the errands" She bargained.

"I like that idea" Don grinned. Jess pulled herself from the bed and got redressed. Don tossed on a pair of shorts. His wife soon returned with a legal pad and a pen. She rattled off a list of things she already had for the party. Don reminded her of things she forgot and together they came up with the list.

"Alright, you get some sleep, I'll be back in a few hours" Jess told him and she folded the list up and shoved it in her pocket. Don smiled and slid between the sheets.

Later than evening Mac had brought Maeli back, she was playing on the floor in the living room while Don and Jess wrapped presents and collected everything for the next day.

The next morning Don was up earlier than usual. Yes he had to be at the station to finish paperwork, but he was even up too early for that. He started the coffee and went to check on Maeli. She was still sound asleep in her crib. He couldn't believe it had already been a year since she was born. He fondly remember holding her for the first time and watching her open those captivating blue eyes. He exhaled slowly and reached into the crib to gently stroke the toddler's head. He smiled to himself and went to get coffee. On his way out of the nursery he ran into the Jess in the doorway. She noticed his somewhat watery expression.

"You alright, baby?" She asked softly.

"Yeah" He replied sending her a huge smile. "I was just thinking about the last year" He explained. Jess smiled as well and followed him into the kitchen. Over their morning coffee they reminisced about the pivotal moments in Maeli's first year.

"Ok, I'm running to the station for a few hours to tend to my mountain of paperwork from the other night" Don announced as he emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. He smiled when he saw his young daughter was now awake and in his wife's arms

"Bye Bye dada" Maeli cooed with a little wave.

"Bye pretty girl! Happy Birthday!" he replied taking her in his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"Pwesents?" she asked, having been versed on the word earlier in the week when she had her family birthday party with her grandparents, aunts and uncles. Don laughed.

"yes honey, you get presents later. Daddy has to go to work first." He explained. Jess took the little girl.

"Bye honey" She said, kissing her husband.

"Bye, I'll be home as soon as I can" He assured her.

"Hurry back, the birthday girl and I will be waiting." Jess smiled.

When Don entered the apartment after he finished his paperwork, his toddler stumbled over herself to get to him and crashed into his legs.

"Hey sweetheart" He smiled, lifting her off the ground and raising her above his head. "Are you ready for your party?"He asked once he had pulled her into his chest.

"Almost, could you go change her?" Jess interjected. "Her outfit is laid on out her dresser" She instructed.

"Yes, ma'am" He obliged, dropping a kiss on his wife's cheek before leaving the room. When Don returned Mac had arrived with his truck so they could get all the supplies for the party to the park.

After the set up and the arrival of the guest's Maeli's first birthday party was underway. Jess looked around at her friends and snapping candid pictures. Adam and Mel were laughing with Hawkes. Don was teasing Danny about something and Lindsay wasn't helping and Maeli was with Mac and Stella. She was happy for Mac and Stella. They finally announced their relationship to everyone with news of their engagement. The truth was they were meant to be and no one could deny it.

"Everything alright over here?" Don's voice jolted Jess from her thoughts. She looked at her gorgeous husband and smiled.

"Yes, I was just taking everything in" She admitted. Don slid his arms around her. "Look at this picture" she prompted, holding up the digital camera to show him a picture she just took of Maeli trying to put a party hat on Mac's head. Stella was laughing in the background.

"Are you sure she's not Mac's daughter?" He joked. It was a running joke between him and his wife. Maeli had become really attached to Mac over the last couple months. Of course the couple had used him as a babysitter from time to time , like the previous day.

"Oh you're just jealous that your little daddy's girl is giving attention to someone else" Jess smirked. Don rolled his eyes."Plus if it was Mac's baby, I'd know what he looks like naked" She giggled.

"Eww, bad mental image" Don replied.

"Really? I was picturing you naked" Jess countered. Don laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

"So how long have you known about Mac and Stel?" He wondered curiously.

"Since I left for maternity leave" She answered sheepishly.

"What? And you didn't tell me?" He gasped in disbelief.

"I told you, I was sworn to secrecy" She grinned, breaking away from him and sauntering off.

"But I'm your husband" He called after her. She only laughed. Jess met up with Adam and Mel who were loving wrapped around each other.

"Gosh, I know I'm an awful friend since your birthday was like a month ago, but I've been super busy so how was your birthday this year Adam?" She asked. Mel and Adam smiled at each other.

"It was just as amazing as last year. Last year Mel told me she loved me and this year she moved in with me. Mind you we had no celebrity appearances this year" Adam laughed.

"Wow, Melody I didn't know you moved" Jess stated playfully. Mel blushed deeply.

"And you didn't tell me Mac and Stella were together." She countered after regaining her composure. Both women laughed.

"Sorry girl" Jess smiled.

"Yeah, I would have told you but like you said, you've been busy and so have we" Mel giggled. This time Adam blushed. They were so cute. Jess was glad to have Mel as a close friend and always had somewhat of a soft spot for Adam. Conversations continued until it was time for cake.

Don placed Maeli on his lap with the cake decorated with icing flowers on the picnic table in front of them; Jess was snuggled up next to them. As the crowd sang and Lindsay took pictures, Maeli tried to grab fistfuls of her cake. Don carefully restrained her tiny wrists. The toddler wined disapprovingly.

"No sweetie, not until the candle is blown out" He whispered to his upset child. As soon and the flame went out and Jess plucked the candle from the cake, Don released the child. Two small hands dug into the thick white icing.

"Baby" Jess groaned and the little girl shoved one had in her mouth and wiped the other on her dad's jeans.

"Yeah thanks Maeli, I only have to wear these jeans until the party is over" Don laughed talking more to the adults than to his daughter.

"Then I can take them off you" Jess whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. Don's eyebrows shot up and a grin crawled across his face.

Shortly after cake, the guest started to head home. Don and Mac were loading the truck and Jess and Stella were talking about Mac's recent proposal.

"It sounds like really went to a lot of trouble to find that ring" Jess noted.

"He said he'd been look for months" Stella admitted.

"Wow, and the research he did. Does it feel good to have it out in the open?" Jess wondered.

"Yes, it was all Mac's decision. I didn't know he was planning on telling everyone tonight" She smiled. Mac walked up and began to run Stella's shoulders. He informed them everything was loaded up and it was time to head out. Jess scooped Maeli up and went to her car.

Back at the apartment Jess allowed Maeli to continue to play with her new toys while she and Don unloaded the bags from the party. Mac's truck had been emptied and he's gone home to Stella.

"Ok, I think Miss I would rather play with my cake than eat it needs a bath" Jess laughed.

" I'll take care of that" Don offered.

"Thank you, sir" She smiled approaching him. She leaned up a kissed him slowly. He hands drifted to the waistband of his jeans. She made work of the buttons and the zipper and let the denim fall to the floor. "I told you I'd take them off of you" Jess proved. Don laughed and stepped out of his pants. He pulled their daughter out of her play pen and walked to the bathroom in just his t-shirt and boxers. Jess picked up the toys Maeli left behind and decided to spend her free time going through the pictures from the day and picking out a few to go in Maeli's photo album.

After getting all the pictures sent to the guests from the party as well as to her and Don's parents, Jess went to check on the progress of bath time. There where times Don and Maeli would play in the tub all night if Jess wasn't monitoring them. Much to her surprise, the bath was already over. She found her husband and daughter in the nursery. Don was sitting in the rocking chair with Maeli straddling his lap. She was in her new purple pajamas Stella had given her and her dark hair hung in wet ringlets. Don had on a wife beater and basketball shorts. Jess propped herself up against the doorframe to watch the exchange between father and daughter.

"How old are you?" Don asked slowly. Maeli extracted a wet finger from her mouth and held it up in her father's face. "That's right, you're one. What day is today?" He continued.

"Party?" Maeli guessed. Don laughed. His deep laughter warmed Jess's heart.

"Close enough, it's your birthday, sweetheart and who did you see at your party?" He kept the questions coming. Maeli just stared at him, clearly confused by his question.

"Did you see Mac?" he helped.

"Mac!" The little girl's eyes lit up. Don knew the older detective had a major soft spot for Maeli and he knew she had taken quite the liking to him as well.

"Alright what about Stella and Lindsay?"He laughed again.

"Stewa and Linsy" Maeli repeated as best she could.

"And Danny" Don added. Maeli giggled and covered her face with her tiny hands.

"Danny" She laughed.

"What about Adam and Melody?" The father continued.

"Dada, seepy" Maeli informed him leaning forward and dropping her head to his chest.

"I bet you are sweetie, it's been a big day" He whispered, soothingly rubbing her back.

"I think it's about time to put the birthday girl to bed" Jess mentioned. Don's head shot up and looked towards the doorway. He smiled as his wife's endearing expression.

"Mama" Maeli mumbled, turning in her dad's lap and reaching for her mother.

"You ready for bed, baby girl?"Jess wondered, bringing Maeli to her chest. "I love you baby" She whispered.

"wove you too" Maeli replied.

"goodnight beautiful, I love you too" Don chimed in.

"Wove you Dada" Maeli yawned. Jess gently put the child in her crib. Maeli snuggled under her quilt and wasted no time in falling asleep. Don smiled and took his wife's hand, leading her out of the room.

"Well we survived the first year" Don noted with a grin.

"That we did, detective" Jess agreed.

* * *

**ALSO...Check out the links on my profile...there are pics of Jess's ring and other things!**


End file.
